


For you

by Siruwia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Romance, Sasuke POV
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do stworzenia Sasuke (http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xkbrzc_kim-jaejoong-for-u-tyumaczenie-pl_music) i Naruto (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEiDfNOwnjs)  zainspirowały mnie dwie różne piosenki, dla mnie jest to dosyć ważne, ale nie musicie ich koniecznie oglądać. Są one jednak dobrym wytłumaczeniem dla postępowania bohaterów, a w przypadku Naruto można się dowiedzieć więcej o jego uczuciach. Oczywiście proszę nie brać ich dosłownie, a skupić się bardziej na przesłaniu jakie zawierają.<br/>Betowała Kuroneko oraz Madlen</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do stworzenia Sasuke (http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xkbrzc_kim-jaejoong-for-u-tyumaczenie-pl_music) i Naruto (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEiDfNOwnjs) zainspirowały mnie dwie różne piosenki, dla mnie jest to dosyć ważne, ale nie musicie ich koniecznie oglądać. Są one jednak dobrym wytłumaczeniem dla postępowania bohaterów, a w przypadku Naruto można się dowiedzieć więcej o jego uczuciach. Oczywiście proszę nie brać ich dosłownie, a skupić się bardziej na przesłaniu jakie zawierają.  
> Betowała Kuroneko oraz Madlen

— Kochanie, może dotrzymasz towarzystwa Ino? — zasugerowałem delikatnie.  
Nigdy nie musiałem się jej tłumaczyć, więc miałem pewność, że z uśmiechem na ustach pożegna mnie dyskretnym pocałunkiem w policzek i jej czerwona sukienka zniknie wśród wielu innych kolorów, goszczących dzisiaj na sali bankietowej. Haruno Sakura nigdy nie pytała o powód. Nie ważne, o co bym poprosił, wszystko robiła z uśmiechem na ustach. Prawdopodobnie, gdybym tylko zażądał, skoczyłaby z okna nie prosząc o wyjaśnienia. Nie wiem czy miało dla niej jakiekolwiek znaczenie to, że nasze narzeczeństwo nie opiera się na miłości. Przynajmniej nie z mojej strony. Nie chciałem znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie, zapewne dlatego, by nie czuć się winnym ewentualnym przykrościom, które jej sprawiałem. Chociaż poczucie winy było jednym z tych uczuć, które nie odwiedziły mnie od bardzo dawna. Sakura, tak jak jej matka, miała być żoną idealną i tak bardzo jak nienawidziłem uległości, tak mój ojciec uznał ją za pozycję obowiązkową na liście cech mojej przyszłej małżonki. Nienawidziłem jej tak bardzo, jak byłem uległy wobec mojego ojca. Dlatego bez słowa sprzeciwu zgodziłem się poślubić Haruno. Nie miałem też powodów, by tego nie robić. Była to dobra transakcja, zwłaszcza dla kieszeni mojego ojca.  
Jednak uległość Saukry wobec mnie nie oznaczała tego samego wobec innych. Nie była kobietą, która beze mnie by sobie nie poradziła. Bazując na opinii innych ludzi, nie tylko była śliczna, ale także inteligentna, więc tym bardziej dziwiłem się brakowi protestów z jej strony. Być może w naszym związku istniała jednak miłość, którą to ona mnie darzyła? Jeżeli miałbym się o to martwić, to przyjdzie na to czas później. Dużo później.  
Rozejrzałem się po sali, nie pozostając obojętnym na toczącą się rozmowę, która tak jak wiele innych dzisiejszego wieczora, mogłaby mieć znaczenie dla przyszłości przedsiębiorstwa. Wiedziałem, że pomimo wszystko, rozmówcy trzeba okazać szacunek nawet, jeśli myślami było się gdzieś indziej. Kiwałem więc co jakiś czas głową, by sprawić wrażenie zasłuchanego w propozycję, którą mi przedstawiano, po czym z uśmiechem przepraszałem towarzystwo, używając wymówki, która nigdy nie zawodziła, a wywoływała tylko pełne nadziei uśmiechy na twarzach.  
— Myślę, że pańska propozycja będzie pierwszą, którą przedstawię mojemu ojcu. — Uśmiechnąłem się oszczędnie, nie dając po sobie poznać, że została ona przekreślona już na wstępie. Może i mój ojciec zatwierdzał wszelkie projekty, ale nie oznaczało to, że sam nie potrafiłem osądzić, który wziąć pod uwagę. Z tak mało wpływową firmą nie chcieliśmy mieć nic wspólnego, dlatego z góry skreśliłem plan, który został mi w skrócie opisany. Nie wypadało jednak się z tym afiszować, o czym wiedziałem doskonale. — A teraz panowie wybaczą.  
Od najmłodszych lat, praktycznie od zawsze, uczęszczałem na prywatne lekcje. Czy to były zasady etykiety, które wpajano mi od dziecka, kendo, które trenowałem wkładając w to swój cały wysiłek, czy też sztuka układania kwiatów, która była zarezerwowana głównie dla dziewcząt, a którą moja mama postanowiła wpisać mi w grafik. Im byłem starszy, tym więcej miałem zajęć, a moim czasem wolnym stał się sen. Wszystko po to, by zadowolić ojca, a to nie było łatwym wyzwaniem.  
Nie biegałem za spódniczkami, jak moi rówieśnicy, nie grałem w piłkę lub baseball, a moje kontakty z innymi dzieciakami miały raczej na celu zapoznanie się z przyszłą konkurencją. Poza tym, nie można było powiedzieć, że byłem duszą towarzystwa. W prywatnej szkole, za którą ojciec płacił fortunę, nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na błędy, więc łatwiej było izolować się od innych niż pozwalać się do siebie zbliżyć. Nie to, żebym był chętny, oczywiście. Większość dzieciaków była rozpieszczona przez rodziców i durna do tego stopnia, że ukończyć szkołę udało im się prawdopodobnie dzięki łapówkom, które nie były tam rzadkim zjawiskiem. Sytuacja była identyczna w każdej innej i chyba tylko w średniej udało mi się zaprzyjaźnić, jeśli można przyjacielem nazwać osobę, której ufa się na tyle, by przyjmować od niej porady biznesowe.  
Hyuuga Neji również nie był kimś, kto marnował swój czas. Można powiedzieć, że był podobny do mnie, dlatego po ukończeniu szkoły średniej przedstawiłem ojcu propozycję współpracy z jego rodziną. W końcu nie często spotyka się kogoś, komu w biznesie można zaufać. A może po prostu nie chciałem podświadomie uznać go za przyjaciela, którym dla mnie był, więc uplasowałem go na pozycji wspólnika.  
Z miną wyrażającą ubolewanie nad końcem zabierającej mój cenny czas rozmowy, odwróciłem się i ruszyłem w stronę bufetu, który przeważnie oblegały głowy wielkich korporacji, niemające czasu na to, by zgubić wyhodowany na tego typy imprezach, brzuch. Zazwyczaj jeszcze dopieszczany piwem, które miało dawać namiastkę normalnego życia podczas sobotnich wieczorów, poświęcanych na partyjkę pokera, stanowiącego o ich statusie społecznym.  
Już z daleka zobaczyłem długie, czarne włosy, które związane były w niski kucyk. Podchodząc bliżej nie dało się nie zauważyć szlachetnego profilu i uprzejmego uśmiechu, który towarzyszył rozmowie. Z lewej strony stała brunetka w długiej, kremowej sukni, ozdabianej delikatnym kwiatowym wzorem, wyszywanym połyskującą, złotą nicią. Na jej twarzy gościł rumieniec, a częste zakrywanie dłonią ust świadczyło o tym, że jest zawstydzona. Podchodząc bliżej, położyłem dłoń na plecach mojego wspólnika, informując go o swojej obecności. Nie tracąc czasu przedstawił mnie człowiekowi zarządzającemu firmą, z którą chcieliśmy rozpocząć współpracę, a która dyskretnie nam się opierała. Uśmiechnąłem się, ściskając dłoń siwowłosemu mężczyźnie, który jak większość, obdarzony był lekką nadwagą. Rozmowę rozpocząłem natychmiast przechodząc do rzeczy, bo nie byłem człowiekiem, który marnował czas na podlizywanie się, wypytując o zdrowie żony i dzieci. Może i byli ważną dla nas transakcją, ale nie na tyle, bym zmieniał dla niej swoje zasady. Bez problemu wychwyciłem, że Neji przedstawił im już warunki współpracy i byłem bardzo zadowolony, gdy okazało się, że zgodzili się spotkać w celu omówienia szczegółów. Mógłbym się założyć, że wielką rolę odegrało tutaj niewinne spojrzenie jego młodszej kuzynki, która opuściła nasze towarzystwo jakiś czas temu. Nie chcąc sprawić wrażenia natarczywych, zakończyliśmy rozmowę, oddalając się w stronę wyjścia na taras, przed którym Neji się ze mną pożegnał. Nie było to dla mnie niespodzianką, doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że jest dzisiejszego wieczora odpowiedzialny za pewną kobietę w kremowej sukni.  
Niektórym ludziom mogłoby się wydawać, że moje życie jest pełne wrażeń. Nic bardziej mylnego. Moje całe życie było zaplanowane co do minuty. Wśród tych wszystkich zajęć, którymi obarczyli mnie rodzice, nauki i spotkań biznesowych, nie było czasu na przypadki. Oprócz tego jednego, który miał miejsce na studiach, a którego prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zapomnę. I który stał właśnie za oszklonymi drzwiami, prowadzącymi na taras. Postąpiłem krok do przodu, marszcząc brwi i przyglądając się uważnie. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Uświadomienie sobie tego zajęło mi chwilę i zaparło dech w piersi.

***

 _Anglia nigdy mi się nie podobała. Może i Londyn był pięknym miastem, ale przy takiej pogodzie nie miało się ochoty na zwiedzanie. Na cokolwiek zresztą. Deszcz lał nieprzerwanie od tygodnia, w żaden sposób nie próbując umilić mi tutaj pobytu._ _Co prawda powodem, dla którego tu przyjechałem, nie było zwiedzanie. Jako jeden z najlepszych na mojej uczelni, miałem okazję wyjechać do Anglii w ramach wymiany studenckiej. Mój ojciec postarał się również o to, bym nie musiał mieszkać w akademiku i oddał mi do dyspozycji całkiem przystępny apartament. Jedyną wadą był dojazd, który przez trwającą ulewę zawsze się przedłużał._ _Przez ten tydzień zdałem sobie sprawę, że nawet gdybym chciał, nic nie zobaczę przez szybę samochodu, którym podróżowałem codziennie na uczelnię. Dlatego popijając kawę, zająłem się tym, w czym byłem najlepszy. Powtarzaniem materiału. Gdybym wiedział, że chwilę później poparzę się kawą, nigdy bym jej nie kupił. Więc, gdy tylko gorący płyn wylądował na mojej koszuli pod wpływem mocnego szarpnięcia, syknąłem głośno, a z moich ust wydobyło się przekleństwo, dziwiąc mnie samego. W końcu nigdy nie miałem powodu by przeklinać, co wkrótce miało także ulec zmianie._ _Wściekły, rzuciłem spojrzenie w stronę kierowcy, który tylko mnie przeprosił i wysiadł szybko, nie kłopocząc się o parasol. Deszcz uniemożliwiał rozeznanie się w sytuacji i pozostało mi tylko czekać. Moje czekanie skończyło się jednak w momencie, gdy usłyszałem niewyraźną wymianę zdań, zdecydowanie przypominającą kłótnię._ _Zabierając parasol, wysiadłem powoli z samochodu, uważając na kałuże. Brakowało mi jeszcze tego, by przez resztę dnia pływać w butach. Moją uwagę przykuł rower leżący na asfalcie i stojący obok niego, całkowicie przemoknięty mężczyzna. Nie to, żeby mój kierowca był suchy, ale kto w taką pogodę jeździ rowerem?_  
 _Mężczyzna nie mógł mnie zobaczyć, gdyż stał do mnie plecami i żywo gestykulując, kłócił się z moim szoferem. Prawdopodobnie był blondynem, bo jego włosy były dość jasne, nawet gdy były mokre. Przyjrzałem mu się uważniej, dostrzegając porozrzucane notatki, które musiały wypaść z otwartej torby, przerzuconej przez jego ramię. Najwyraźniej ich właściciel tego nie zauważył. Schyliłem się, by podnieść te leżące najbliżej mnie, ale pod wpływem wody rozdarły mi się w palcach, a tusz na nich się rozmazał._  
— Kto kazał panu wyjeżdżać na jezdnię? — _Usłyszałem poirytowany głos mojego kierowcy._  
— Słucham? — _Zaskoczenia, które pobrzmiewało w głosie mężczyzny, nie można było przeoczyć._ — Miałem zielone światło! Jeżeli jesteś ślepy, to powinni ci zabrać prawo jazdy, bo ktoś może na tym ucierpieć!  
— Powinien pan wiedzieć, że przez pasy się na rowerze nie przejeżdża — _odparł pewnie mój szofer._  
— A ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że na czerwonym trzeba stanąć, kretynie! — _Wypowiedź sprawiła, że podniosłem głowę rozbawiony, przyglądając się reakcji mojego kierowcy. Z pewnością nie był zadowolony z nowo pozyskanego przydomku, bo jego brwi były zmarszczone gniewnie._  
— Słuchaj smarkaczu, przestań dramatyzować i zjeżdżaj, nie mam dla ciebie czasu — _warknął nieprzyjemnie w stronę blondyna, na co zmarszczyłem brwi. Co prawda kierowca mógł mieć ze czterdziestkę, ale nie oznaczało to, że ze względu na wiek, mógł ‘smarkacza’ ignorować. Ja, z drugiej strony, zastanawiałem się, ile ‘smarkacz’ może mieć lat, bo od tyłu wyglądał co najmniej, jakby ukończył dwadzieścia._  
— Gdybyś nie zniszczył mi roweru, nie marnowałbym swojego cennego czasu na rozmowę z takim starym prykiem jak ty! — _Chłopak definitywnie z wyzwiskami radził sobie lepiej ode mnie, a trudno mnie było w czymkolwiek przewyższyć. Powinienem mu pogratulować, ale kto chciałby wiedzieć, że wygrywa w tak prymitywnej dziedzinie._  
Zerkając na zegarek stwierdziłem, że nie mogę marnować więcej czasu i postanowiłem wtrącić się do rozmowy. Nie chciałem się spóźnić na wykłady, tym bardziej, że dzisiaj miałem pierwsze zajęcia z programowania. Kto by się chciał na dzień dobry narażać wykładowcy?  
— Proszę wybaczyć — _powiedziałem uprzejmie tak, jak zawsze mnie uczono. Do takich sytuacji należało podchodzić z dystansem i bez nerwów. Chociaż chłopak bardziej mnie rozbawił, niż zdenerwował. Jego głowa odwróciła się szybko w moją stronę i spojrzały na mnie wściekle niebieskie tęczówki. Do twarzy przylepiły mu się kosmyki włosów, a krople po niej spływające skapywały z brody na ziemię._  
— Cholera jasna! — _Blondyn szybko stracił mną zainteresowanie, dostrzegając porozrzucane wokół kartki. Nie tracąc chwili próbował je pozbierać, jednak tak, jak wcześniej u mnie, rozpadały mu się w dłoniach, więc szybko dał sobie z nimi spokój. Wyprostował się i zamknął torbę, upewniając wcześniej, że nic więcej mu z niej nie zginęło. Doprawdy, jego roztrzepanie było całkiem intrygujące. Jednak nie mogłem dłużej stać na deszczu i czekać aż wykłady przelecą mi przed nosem._  
— Myślę, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie rekompensata z mojej strony. Gdyby podał mi pan numer swojego konta, należność za rower wpłynęłaby jeszcze dzisiaj. — _Uśmiechnąłem się przyjaźnie i kątem oka zauważyłem jak mój kierowca wzdycha z ulgą. Niebieskie tęczówki chłopaka, który mógł być w moim wieku, spojrzały na mnie ponownie, ani na chwilę nie tracąc ze swojej wrogości. Chłopak skrzyżował ręce na piersi i prychnął z pogardą._  
— No tak, czego innego mogłem się spodziewać, jak nie bogatego paniczyka, który myśli, że pieniądze wszystko załatwią? — _Cała jego postawa krzyczała, że jest uprzedzony do ludzi mojego pokroju i gdyby nie to, że było to pytanie retoryczne, przez sposób, w jaki na mnie spoglądał, mógłbym uznać, że kierował je do mnie. Postanowiłem jednak nie rezygnować z mojego ‘uprzejmego’ uśmiechu._  
— Proszę mnie tak szybko nie osądzać — _odpowiedziałem, utrzymując z chłopakiem kontakt wzrokowy._ — Uważam, że powinienem wziąć odpowiedzialność za zniszczenia, wysunięcie tej propozycji, było całkiem naturalnym odruchem z mojej strony. — _Nie wiem co śmiesznego było w tym, co powiedziałem, ale chłopaka zdecydowanie to rozbawiło, dlatego na moją twarz wstąpiło zdziwienie._  
— Naturalnym odruchem? — _zadał pytanie, próbując złapać oddech. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, czy deszcz nie wypłukał mu resztek rozumu._ — Naturalnym odruchem byłoby pytanie o to, czy nic mi nie jest, a nie ile jesteś mi winien za rower. Gdybym leżał nieprzytomny, to chciałbyś wiedzieć czy przeżyję, czy ile zapłacić za pogrzeb? — _Jego głosu nie opuściła pogarda, której nawet nie starał się ukryć. Wręcz przeciwnie, chyba chciał ją pokazać. Nim zdążyłem się odezwać, blondyn schylił się po rower i znów zwrócił się do mnie._ — Nie chcę twoich pieniędzy, bogaty dupku, wydaj je lepiej na nową koszulę!  
 _Stałem tak chwilę, zszokowany jego słowami, gdyż zupełnie zapomniałem o plamie po kawie, która na szczęście była na tyle nisko, że mogłem ją ukryć za zapiętą marynarką. Gdy się otrząsnąłem, blondyn znikał za rogiem, a za mną rozległy się dźwięki klaksonu. Cóż, zupełnie zapomniałem, że zatrzymaliśmy ruch na dobre pięć minut, które wydawały się znacznie dłuższe. Wsiadłem do samochodu, ignorując kierowcę, który szybko poszedł w moje ślady._  
— Proszę wybaczyć, panie Uchiha, niektórzy ludzie nie potrafią–  
— Prowadź — _przerwałem mu, nie mając zamiaru słuchać jego osądów, zwłaszcza, że wina leżała po jego stronie. Chyba będę się musiał zastanowić nad zmianą kierowcy, w końcu gdyby to był drugi samochód, mógłby narazić moje życie._  
Zaśmiałem się pod nosem na obelgi, którymi rzucał blondyn. Z pewnością najpierw mówił, potem myślał. Na chwilę nawet zapomniałem o wykładach i o plamie na koszuli. A mnie bardzo trudno oderwać od rzeczywistości. Zapiąłem marynarkę, gdy tylko podjechaliśmy pod budynek uczelni. Deszcz nieco zelżał i gdy tylko wysiadłem, nakazałem szoferowi wracać do domu. Ruszyłem w stronę wejścia z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Chociaż dzisiaj mogłem odpuścić sobie moją zwyczajową maskę obojętności, która towarzyszyła mi przez większość czasu. Bo dzisiaj po raz pierwszy wydarzyło się coś, co nie było wpisane w mój grafik. Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że limit na dziś się jeszcze nie wyczerpał?

***

Biorąc w końcu głęboki wdech i przybierając swoją maskę, postanowiłem wyjść na taras. Pchnąłem lekko oszklone drzwi pozwalając, by wiatr potargał mi włosy. Skupiłem swój wzrok na czerwonej sukience Sakury i towarzyszącej jej Ino, starając się nie patrzeć na trzecią osobę, która im towarzyszyła. Na szczęście wydawała się zupełnie ignorować otoczenie, opierając się o balustradę i wpatrując w ciemną toń.  
Stawiałem kroki powoli, jakbym był niezdecydowany na to, czy podejść bliżej. Jednak już teraz wiedziałem, że nic nie będzie w stanie rozluźnić tego ucisku, który czułem w klatce piersiowej. Nie po tym, jak osoba, która do tej pory wydawała się odpłynąć do innego świata, wróciła do rzeczywistości, a jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się na mnie.  
Dosłownie poczułem jak przygniata mnie jego ciężar i nie byłem już pewien, czy ten wieczór dobrze się zakończy.


	2. Chapter 2

— Sasuke, to jest Uzumaki Naruto, kuzyn Ino. — Sakura uśmiechnęła się do mnie radośnie, prawdopodobnie ze względu na to, że tak szybko pojawiłem się u jej boku. Zazwyczaj jedynie razem przychodziliśmy i wychodziliśmy, gdyż nie miałem czasu, by jej towarzyszyć. Przede wszystkim jednak nie miałem ochoty. — Naruto, poznaj mojego narzeczonego, Uchiha Sasuke. — Poczułem na sobie palące spojrzenie i z trudem utrzymałem uśmiech, odwracając się w stronę osoby, której nie spodziewałem się ujrzeć ponownie. Bynajmniej nie w tym życiu.  
— Miło mi. — Naruto wysunął do mnie dłoń, doskonale maskując uśmiech zadowolenia. Uścisnąłem ją krótko i z wahaniem, co chyba tylko blondyn zauważył. Szybko jednak cofnąłem ją z powrotem, gdy po mojej ręce przeszedł prąd. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że jeszcze kiedyś będę miał okazję to poczuć. — Świetnie razem wyglądacie, Sakura-chan.  
Gdybym miał powiedzieć, że ta uwaga mnie nie obeszła, skłamałbym. Ucisk w mojej klatce piersiowej jakby zapulsował, przypominając o sobie. Sakura zarumieniła się na jego słowa, a ja powstrzymywałem się, by nie zmarszczyć brwi i nie wykrzywić ust w wyrazie zdegustowania wizją naszej wspólnej przyszłości. Powróciła do mnie ze zdwojoną siłą obawa, której pozwoliłem się wkraść do mojego wnętrza kilka lat temu, podczas pobytu w Anglii, a którą skutecznie wyparłem po powrocie do Japonii, starając wmówić sobie, że tego właśnie chcę. Obawa o to, że nigdy nie będę w stanie przeżyć życia po swojemu, że moje życie nigdy nie było moje. Jakby mój ojciec załatwił sobie powtórkę z rozrywki, kierując każdym moim posunięciem. I choćbym chciał powiedzieć, że to ja decyduję o tym, co robię, to wiem, że nigdy tak nie było. Zawsze spełniałem ambicje ojca, przekonując siebie, że są one również moimi ambicjami. Ale to nigdy nie było prawdą. I te kilka tygodni w Anglii boleśnie mi o tym przypomniało.  
— Kurde, gdzie udało ci się wyrwać takiego faceta? — Usłyszałem rozbawiony głos i odwróciłem głowę w stronę blondyna, lustrującego mnie spojrzeniem, które zaraz przeniósł na Sakurę, wciąż zarumienioną soczyście. A może to były wypieki spowodowane alkoholem? Zerknąłem na kieliszek szampana w jej dłoni, był prawie pusty. — Zazdroszczę ci. — Mój wzrok ponownie powędrował w stronę blondyna, nie kryjąc tym razem zaskoczenia.  
— Naruto! — Ino najwidoczniej również była zaskoczona jego nagłą wypowiedzią, szturchając go lekko w ramię.  
— No co? Sakura ma szczęście, że udało jej się znaleźć takie ciacho! Za takim facetem można by pójść na koniec świata. — Na jego twarzy znów pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, tym razem skierowany bez wątpienia do mnie, jakby rzucał mi wyzwanie, które starałem się z całych sił ignorować. Ino skarciła go wzrokiem, a Haruno zawstydziła, co próbowała ukryć za uśmiechem. Jej ręka nagle owinęła się wokół mojej, jakby chcąc udowodnić, że łączy nas coś więcej oprócz pierścionka na jej palcu, który teraz idealnie wyeksponowała. I przysięgam, że był to pierwszy raz, kiedy zwróciłem na niego uwagę, bo zapomniałem o tym jak wygląda zaraz po założeniu go na jej palec. Prawdopodobnie musiałem się na niego zagapić, gdyż do rzeczywistości przywrócił mnie głos Naruto. — Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie okaże się dla ciebie dupkiem.  
Widziałem wyraźnie, że skierował to głównie do Sakury, ale nie potrafiłem pozbyć się wrażenia, że te słowa zostały wypowiedziane do mnie. I chyba miałem rację, bo gdy nasze spojrzenia ponownie się spotkały, wszystkie przemilczane pytania przewijały się w jego oczach, sprawiając, że odwróciłem wzrok. Jednak nie na długo, gdy kątem oka zobaczyłem coś błyszczącego.  
— Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś żonaty, Naruto. — Sakura złapała jego dłoń, oglądając z zainteresowaniem obrączkę na jego palcu.  
— Prawdę mówiąc, to ja też nie — odparł bez cienia zażenowania w głosie, zerkając na mnie w międzyczasie. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że mówi prawdę.  
— Jest niezwykła — skomentowała Sakura z zachwytem.  
— Prawda? — zapytał z delikatnym uśmiechem, poświęcając się obserwacji, jakby także widział ją po raz pierwszy. Zanim zdążyłem pomyśleć, moje usta opuściło pytanie.  
— Dlaczego ją nosisz? — Z pozoru to pytanie nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. W oczach Ino i Sakury, mogło wyrażać moje zainteresowanie tematem. Jednak dla niebieskich tęczówek, które wpatrywały się we mnie tak intensywnie, że tylko ja byłem w stanie poczuć jakby wszystko wokół nas znikło, miało.  
— Żeby nie zapomnieć. — Wypowiedź była absurdalna i nasuwała kolejne pytania, które dziewczyny chciały zadać. Ja znaczenie tej odpowiedzi poczułem całym sobą. 

***

 _Zająłem jedno z wielu wolnych miejsc na sali, z ulgą odnotowując, że zdążyłem na czas. Większość studentów usadowiła się w ostatnich rzędach, więc bez problemu mogłem usiąść w jednym z pierwszych. Zawsze zastanawiało mnie, czy oni cokolwiek tam z tyłu słyszą. Nigdy nie czułem potrzeby, by chować się przed wzrokiem wykładowcy, dlatego też nie miałem okazji sprawdzić, czy wyniósłbym cokolwiek z wykładu siedząc na drugim końcu sali. Zignorowałem zupełnie spojrzenia i szepty, które głównie pochodziły od dziewcząt i skupiłem się na obserwacji wykładowcy, który właśnie się pojawił. Mężczyzna był młody i nawet przystojny, co wywołało u mnie wewnętrzny podziw, gdyż większość wykładowców przekraczała pięćdziesiątkę. Miał brązowe włosy związane w kucyk i przyjemny uśmiech, sięgający piwnych oczu. Dopiero teraz zwróciłem uwagę, że wszelkie szepty ustały, co musiało oznaczać, że niekoniecznie jest tak miły, na jakiego wygląda. Może po prostu był lubiany wśród studentów i w ten sposób to okazywali? Zdecydowałem się podpiąć go pod tę drugą kategorię już chwilę później._  
— Naruto? Jak ty wyglądasz! — _Jego zmartwiony głos zmusił mnie do spojrzenia w prawo, gdzie przed momentem było słychać huk oznaczający niezbyt dyskretne wejście. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie byłem zdziwiony widokiem przemoczonego blondyna, którego niespokojny oddech wskazywał na to, że prawdopodobnie biegł. Łapiąc powietrze głęboko w płuca, pochylił się do przodu i oparł dłonie na kolanach, by nieco uspokoić swój oddech. Już po chwili uniósł głowę z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i gdybym nie wiedział, co się wcześniej wydarzyło pomyślałbym, że miał bardzo udany poranek._  
— Sorry, Psorze — _odparł drapiąc się w głowę, pozwalając by kilka kropel spadło z jego włosów na podłogę._ — Przysięgam, że byłbym na czas, gdyby jakiś palant nie postanowił mnie rozjechać na przejściu dla pieszych! — _wyjaśnił szybko, wprawiając wykładowcę w lekkie osłupienie._  
— Naruto, twoje wymówki są coraz bardziej absurdalne. — _Mężczyzna najwyraźniej nie uwierzył, co musiało dowodzić temu, że chłopak spóźniał się notorycznie._  
— Nie wierzysz mi?! — _Po dłuższym zastanowieniu, uznałem, że ma całkiem irytujący głos, jednak przyglądałem się uważnie całej scenie. Naprawdę miałem niezły ubaw. Gdybym powiedział, że po raz pierwszy w życiu, nie skłamałbym._ — Mogę ci pokazać mój rower jako dowód! — _Chłopak spojrzał wyzywająco w oczy wykładowcy i mógłbym przysiąc, że coś sobie przypomniał, bo szybko zakrył usta dłonią i wydał z siebie nerwowy śmiech._  
— Chcesz powiedzieć, że znowu jechałeś w taką pogodę na rowerze? — _Delikatne rysy wykładowcy wydały mi się w tym momencie trochę przerażające i mimo tego, że cała sytuacja była dla mnie nieco zabawna, nie miałbym odwagi się teraz zaśmiać._ — Czy przypomnieć ci o twojej ostatniej obietnicy?  
— Nie, żebym teraz nie mógł jej dotrzymać... — _Blondyn odparł nerwowo i nadął się jak dziecko._ — Teraz mój rower się do niczego nie nadaje, więc nie masz o co się martwić Iruka.  
 _Nie wiem czy to ja, czy mężczyzna był bardziej zdziwiony tym, że chłopak zwrócił się do niego po imieniu. Ale nim szatyn zdążył odpowiedzieć, Naruto szybko minął kilka pierwszych rzędów i usiadł na jednym z wolnych miejsc, które prawdopodobnie zajął dla niego jego przyjaciel._  
— Odsuń się ode mnie, jesteś cały mokry! — _warknął niezwykle uprzejmie jak na przyjaciela, więc zacząłem wątpić w swoje umiejętności wyciągania wniosków._ — Nie mogłeś się przebrać, czy coś?  
— Och, oczywiście Kiba. Przecież miałem mnóstwo czasu pomiędzy zbieraniem się z brudnego asfaltu, a dotarciem na wykłady. — _Nie mogłem dojrzeć jego miny, bo siedział kilka rzędów za mną, ale wyraźnie słychać było w jego głosie ironię._ — Myślę, że zdążyłbym jeszcze wypić po drodze kawę — _prychnął i chyba skupił się na wykładach, bo nie usłyszałem już nic więcej. Idąc w jego ślady, również skoncentrowałem się na dzisiejszych zajęciach._  
Stojąc później w dobrze oświetlonym pomieszczeniu, raz jeszcze zadałem sobie pytanie, dlaczego tu jestem? Najlepszym argumentem okazało się wzięcie odpowiedzialności za to, co stało się rano. Właśnie dlatego ponownie zajrzałem do reklamówki, upewniając się, czy aby na pewno mój kierowca przywiózł to, o co go prosiłem. W siatce znajdował się jeden z moich dresów oraz papierowa torba z opatrunkami i czymś do odkażania ran.  
Do czego było mi to potrzebne? Jak już mówiłem wcześniej, czułem się zobowiązany, więc gdy tylko po wykładach zauważyłem na nogawce blondyna czerwoną plamę, która zdecydowanie powstała od krwi, zadzwoniłem do kierowcy, by przywiózł mi wszystko, czego potrzebowałem. Chłopak najwyraźniej się nie zorientował, że coś mu się stało w łydkę, bo szedł z głupim uśmiechem wraz z szatynem, który prawdopodobnie był Kibą, w stronę wyjścia.  
Dres? No cóż, nie wydaje mi się, aby dobrym pomysłem było zakładanie opatrunku pod mokre, brudne spodnie. Chociaż nie miałem pewności, czy nie było to tylko zadrapanie, gdyż w nogawce nie było żadnej dziury.  
Blondyn wydawał się być całkiem popularny, bo gdy tylko podszedłem do jednej z dziewczyn śliniących się na mój widok, bez problemu uzyskałem kilka informacji. Między innymi taką, że ma teraz dwugodzinne okienko, i prawdopodobnie przesiedzi je w bibliotece. Po ekscytacji, z jaką dziewczyna mi o tym opowiadała i tym, że dołączyły do niej dwie inne równie podekscytowane, mogłem przypuszczać, że chłopak posiada na uczelni swego rodzaju fan klub. Znałem to z własnego doświadczenia. Miałem mnóstwo fanek na mojej uczelni, więc nic dziwnego, że Naruto wybrał bibliotekę, w której obowiązywał spokój i zachowanie ciszy.  
— Ty! — _skrzywiłem się, gdy chłopak krzyknął i skierował w moją stronę oskarżycielski palec, po tym jak położyłem mu reklamówkę na książce, uniemożliwiając dalszą naukę._  
— Uspokój się, to biblioteka, a nie plac zabaw — _powiedziałem, rozglądając się na boki. Blondyn z pewnością potrafił na siebie ściągnąć uwagę. Chyba łażenie w przemoczonym ubraniu mu nie wystarczało, musiał jeszcze wrzeszczeć. Spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie, łapiąc ostrożnie brzeg siatki, jakby miała zaraz eksplodować. Dajcie spokój._  
— Co to jest? — Chyba nie sądził, że będę wyjaśniał oczywiste, więc tylko spojrzałem na niego z politowaniem i uniosłem brew. — _To chyba jednak powinienem wyjaśnić._  
— Doszedłem do wniosku, że pogrzeb byłby zbyt kosztowny, więc postanowiłem kupić coś, czym mógłbyś sobie opatrzyć ranę na łydce. — _Jego zdezorientowany wzrok upewnił mnie w przekonaniu, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia o tym, że istnieje jakakolwiek rana. Szybko podwinął prawą nogawkę, po czym to samo zrobił z lewą, na której widniała spora plama. Przyznam szczerze, że nie wyglądało mi to na zadrapanie. Prawdopodobnie musiał przy upadku rozciąć sobie nogę jakąś częścią od roweru._  
— Chcesz się wkupić w moje łaski? — _prychnął, spoglądając na mnie z bezczelnym uśmiechem._  
— Nie pochlebiaj sobie, po prostu czuję się zobowiązany. — _Dokładnie tak, przynajmniej to próbowałem sobie wmawiać. Wcale nie chodziło o to, że mnie zaintrygował. Prawda?_  
— Niech będzie, a po co ten dres? — _Nie wiem, co go tak rozbawiło, ale poczułem ulgę, gdy jego głos opuściła pogarda. Właśnie, po co miał być ten dres?_  
— Próbowałem postawić się w twojej sytuacji i uznałem za nieprzyjemne siedzenie w mokrych ubraniach do końca dnia. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że można złapać przeziębienie — _odparłem bez mrugnięcia okiem, używając wszystkich sztuczek, których się nauczyłem, by zachować kamienną twarz. Nie wiem dlaczego wydało mi się to w tym momencie aż takie trudne. Oczekiwałem jednak reakcji._  
— Martwisz się o moje zdrowie? — _Pokiwał głową, wstając i wyciągając z siatki bluzę przy czym szeroko się uśmiechnął. Gdyby nie moja umiejętność udawania posągu, zapewne bym się zarumienił. Najgorsze było to, że nie wiedziałem czy z powodu uśmiechu jaki mi posłał, czy też spojrzenia, w którym kryło się pewne wyzwanie._  
— Mówiłem już, pogrzeb byłby zbyt kosztowny. — _Przez chwilę wpatrywał się we mnie jakby z namysłem, po czym rzucił bezpośrednio._  
— To jak, pomożesz mi z opatrunkiem? — _Ignorując zupełnie moje zdziwienie, zebrał swoje rzeczy wraz z reklamówką i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z biblioteki. Widząc, że stoję w miejscu, odwrócił głowę i rzucając kolejny uśmiech, nakazał gestem dłoni bym szedł za nim. Wyglądał jakby o wszystkim, co stało się wcześniej zapomniał i jego propozycja wcale nie zabrzmiała dwuznacznie._  
Pamiętacie, gdy wcześniej wspominałem, że nie biegałem za spódniczkami? To prawda, że nie miałem na to czasu, ale inny powód był taki, że wolałem spodenki. Nic więc dziwnego, że odebrałem jego propozycję niejednoznacznie. Poza tym, nie miałem powodów, by uważać go za nieatrakcyjnego. Chłopak miał blond włosy kontrastujące z opaloną skórą, ciepły, szeroki uśmiech i naprawdę przyciągające, niebieskie spojrzenie. Był moim kompletnym przeciwieństwem. I być może wcześniejsze wyzwanie, które dostrzegłem w jego oczach sprawiło, że poszedłem za nim bez zastanowienia.  
  
***

Musiałem się stamtąd jak najszybciej ewakuować. Przeprosiłem Sakurę, która znów bez pytania mnie pożegnała i ruszyłem w stronę wyjścia. Potrzebowałem miejsca, w którym mógłbym uporządkować wszystkie myśli, by nie zwaliły się na mnie całym swoim ciężarem. Nie wiem, czy byłem na to gotów, a może po prostu bałem się konsekwencji?  
Czułem na plecach spojrzenie niebieskich oczu i chciałem jak najszybciej zniknąć z jego pola widzenia. Ogród na dachu był idealnym miejscem, by zaszyć się w jednej z alejek i do końca wieczoru udawać, że to jest tylko sen. Czy pragnąłem się z niego obudzić? Co do tego, nie miałem stuprocentowej pewności.


	3. Chapter 3

— Dlaczego nie poprosisz o pomoc profesora Umino? Wygląda, jakbyście byli ze sobą blisko.  
 _Nie wiem dlaczego to powiedziałem. Może troska w głosie wykładowcy sprawiła, że automatycznie przeniosłem ich relacje na wyższy poziom. Oczywiście nie miałem co do tego żadnej pewności. Chciałem też przerwać nieprzyjemną ciszę, która zawisła między nami. Stojąc przy oknie w męskiej toalecie czekałem, aż blondyn przebierze się w jednej z kabin._  
— Aż tak bardzo się to rzuca w oczy? — _Usłyszałem pełne przejęcia pytanie, które padło zza zamkniętych drzwi. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko pod nosem, w duchu gratulując sobie spostrzegawczości. Moje oczy powędrowały do zostawionej na parapecie torby chłopaka, która także ucierpiała dzisiejszego poranka. Nie była zniszczona, trochę brudna i wystarczyło ją wyprać, ale nie spodobało mi się to, że sprawiłem mu tyle problemów._  
Uniosłem w zdziwieniu brew, gdy ogarnęło mnie poczucie winy. Analizując dokładnie dzisiejszy poranek, próbowałem tłumaczyć swoje zachowanie wzięciem odpowiedzialności za całą sytuację, starając się uparcie ignorować chęć zbliżenia się do Naruto. Nie mogłem tego zrozumieć, nie chciałem. To by oznaczało, że się w to angażuję, a na to sobie pozwolić nie mogłem. Nie powinienem nawet tego rozważać.  
Do moich uszu dotarł stukot szpilek, który stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Zirytowany tym, że wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań, czekałem aż znów ucichnie, gdy osoba będzie się oddalać. Ucichł w momencie, gdy drzwi od kabiny otworzyły się i zobaczyłem ubranego w mój czarny dres Naruto. Jego mina wyraźnie dawała do zrozumienia, że nie czuje się w nim dobrze. Nic dziwnego, moje spodnie były na niego trochę za długie i wchodziły mu pod buty, poza tym wyglądał jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka. Kto normalny chodzi w piżamie na uczelnię?  
Widziałem, że chciał skomentować, ale uprzedził go dziewczęcy głos. Zapewne właścicielka irytujących szpilek stała przed męską toaletą, bo do naszych uszu dotarł także odgłos pukania.  
— Wiem, że tam jesteś Naruto! Mieliśmy zjeść razem lunch, tylko mi nie mów, że znowu o tym zapomniałeś! — _Głos dziewczyny był dla mnie tak samo denerwujący, jak stukot jej szpilek._ — Wyjdź, albo tam wejdę!  
— Cholera! — _Usłyszałem głos Naruto i przez chwilę nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje. Na rozeznanie się w sytuacji znalazłem czas po tym, gdy zorientowałem się, że siedzę na klozecie. Okrakiem na moich kolanach ulokował się Naruto, zapewne po to, by ukryć obecność dwóch osób._  
— Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz? — _warknąłem w tym samym momencie, w którym drzwi od męskiej toalety się otworzyły. Najwyraźniej plan blondyna nie przewidywał moich pretensji, gdyż chwilę później poczułem jak zakrywa mi usta dłonią, próbując mnie uciszyć. Zmarszczyłem brwi, bo zdecydowanie mi się to nie spodobało i złapałem za jego nadgarstek, odciągając dłoń od swojej twarzy. Spojrzenie jego niebieskich oczu na chwilę mnie przytłoczyło i zamroczyło umysł, który znów zaczął pracować, gdy po raz kolejny usłyszałem głos dziewczyny._  
— Naruto! Nie bądź głupi, przecież wiem, że tam jesteś. Twoja torba leży na parapecie.  
 _Dziewczyna zapukała do drzwi od naszej kabiny. Miała pewnie nadzieję, że blondyn sam jej otworzy, ten jednak zerknął tylko szybko za siebie, po czym znów wbił we mnie spojrzenie. Chciałem się podnieść, ale mi to uniemożliwił. Nie miałem ochoty bawić się w chowanego, byłem na to za stary. Otworzyłem usta, by powiedzieć co o tym myślę, zapominając tym samym, że chłopak, tak jak ja, posiada dwie ręce. Skoro jedną mu unieruchomiłem, postanowił użyć drugiej, by z mojego gardła nie wydobyły się żadne dźwięki._  
— Co ty tam robisz, Naruto?  
— A co takiego można robić w toalecie, Emily? — _Ton, jakim wypowiedział te słowa, był pełen niechęci. Wyglądało, jakby chciał ją do siebie za wszelką cenę zniechęcić i po chwili wiedziałem dlaczego._  
— Może ci jakoś pomóc? — _Gdybym mógł, parsknąłbym śmiechem, ale nie pozwalała mi na to dłoń blondyna. W moich oczach mógł jednak wyraźnie dostrzec rozbawienie i zdecydowanie go to rozzłościło. Mimo wszystko, uczucie jego dłoni blokującej mi usta nie było przyjemne. Zwłaszcza, że pod jej naciskiem moja głowa była odchylona do tyłu, co nadwerężało mój kark. Mnie również pozostała do dyspozycji jeszcze jedna ręka. W oczach Naruto pojawiła się panika._  
— N-nie, Emily, nie możesz! — _rzucił szybko przez ramię, wciąż siłując się z moją ręką._ — Idź już! — _Gdy udało mi się uwolnić od jego dłoni, dziewczyna wciąż jeszcze była w toalecie, bo słychać było jak kieruje się w stronę wyjścia. Byłem na tyle zirytowany wszystkim, do czego posunął się blondyn, że nie zamierzałem czekać aż ta cała Emily się ulotni. Najchętniej bym go zrzucił, ale niestety trudno mi było w tej sytuacji wstać, więc postanowiłem użyć ust._  
Kiedy myślałem o ich użyciu, chodziło mi głównie o wypowiedzenie kilku słów, więc to, co się wtedy stało, zupełnie mnie otępiło. Spodziewałem się, że blondynowi bardzo zależy na spławieniu dziewczyny, jednak nie myślałem, że do tego stopnia, by uciszyć mnie pocałunkiem.  
Nie był on romantyczny, ale skuteczny. Nie byłem w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się we mnie zawzięcie ostrzegając, bym nie robił scen. Nawet gdybym chciał, to uczucie ciepła rozlewającego się w moim brzuchu sparaliżowało mnie zupełnie. Po kręgosłupie przeszedł mi prąd, wywołany nie przez usta blondyn, lecz przez jego oczy. Po raz pierwszy w życiu byłem przerażony. Przerażony utratą kontroli nad tym, co się wokół mnie działo. Gorzej. Nad tym, co się działo ze mną. Chciałem go odepchnąć, ale dziwnym trafem, to on mnie teraz trzymał za nadgarstki. Byłem wściekły na siebie za to, że podczas chwili nieuwagi pozwoliłem się zdominować. Postanowiłem więc przejąć kontrolę nad pocałunkiem. Musiałem, bo uczucie, jakby wszystko przelatywało mi przez palce, było nie do zniesienia.  
Miałem nadzieję, że w jego oczach na powrót zobaczę panikę, i że sam się wycofa, gdy zorientuje się w sytuacji. Sądziłem, że może nie jest do końca świadom tego, do czego się posunął, że pogubił się w tej sytuacji tak samo, jak ja. Poza tym, nie miał przed kim mnie dłużej uciszać. Moja nadzieja prysła w momencie, gdy rozchylił nieco wargi, wciąż wpatrując się w moje oczy. I nie dojrzałem w nich paniki, ani odrobiny. Jedynie oczekiwanie.  
Nie mogłem uzewnętrznić przed nim swojego przerażenia, nie zrozumiałby i mylnie mnie ocenił, co w zasadzie nie powinno mnie w ogóle obchodzić. Ale obchodziło. Dlatego też wbrew sobie, nie wycofałem się i podjąłem wyzwanie, które rzucały mi jego oczy oraz zaproszenie, oferowane przez jego rozchylone wargi. Gdzieś po drodze zgubiłem swój cel, przymykając oczy i przyglądając się, jak jego niebieskie tęczówki znikają pod powiekami. Jego palce rozluźniły ucisk na moich nadgarstkach i mógłbym z łatwością go teraz z siebie zepchnąć. Jednak uczucie jego dłoni wędrujących po moich ramionach jakoś mnie od tej myśli odwiodło. Poczułem jego palce drażniące delikatnie skórę na moim karku i zapragnąłem nagle czegoś się chwycić, by upewnić się w prawdziwości tej sytuacji. Sami rozumiecie, nie często mi się coś takiego przytrafia, a takie całkowite zapomnienie zdarzyło mi się po raz pierwszy. Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, czy nie obudzę się za chwilę z głową na biurku i porozrzucanymi dookoła książkami?  
Moje dłonie spoczęły na jego udach tylko na chwilę, by zaraz powędrować wyżej. W tym momencie trochę żałowałem, że ma na sobie bluzę od dresu, bo sunąc po jego plecach zastanawiałem się, czy jest tak samo gorący jak ja. Zakończyłem swoją wędrówkę na jego łopatkach, przyciągając go bliżej siebie, na co w odpowiedzi wplótł palce w moje włosy, mocno zaciskając na nich dłoń. Wpatrując się spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek, zastanawiało mnie, czy pamięta jeszcze z jakiego powodu mnie pocałował, bo na pewno nie zwracał uwagi na nasze ciężkie oddechy, które prawdopodobnie było słychać poza kabiną. Zatraciliśmy się w tym pocałunku tak bardzo, że źle oceniliśmy sytuację.   
— Na-naruto? — _Gdzieś z góry dotarł do mnie głos, który tak bardzo mnie wcześniej irytował. Naruto zdawał się go nie słyszeć, bo tylko poczułem jak mocniej zaciska palce na moich włosach . Być może nawet nie chciał. Przyznam szczerze, że także nie chciałem jeszcze wracać do rzeczywistości. Już teraz cała sytuacja zdawała się chrzanić mi życie, ale nie miałem ochoty o tym na razie myśleć. Pragnąłem jedynie czuć. Ciepło rozlewające się w moim wnętrzu sprawiło, że znów prawie zapomniałem o tym irytującym głosie. Jednak on o nas nie zapomniał._  
— O mój boże! Co ty wyprawiasz!? — _Blondyn wyglądał, jakby dopiero teraz usłyszał dziewczynę, która miała stąd zniknąć chwilę temu. Oderwał się od moich ust wpatrując się we mnie przez moment zamglonym wzrokiem, po czym spojrzał w górę. Dziewczyna znajdowała się w kabinie obok i teraz wisiała na ściance oddzielającej ją od naszej kabiny. Wpatrywała się w nas z niedowierzaniem. Właściwie, to nie była w stanie dostrzec mojej twarzy, bo zasłaniała ją głowa Naruto, który teraz z pozornym spokojem odwzajemniał jej spojrzenie._  
— Co TY wyprawiasz, Emily? — _zapytał chłodno, podczas gdy ja starałem się uspokoić bicie mojego serca. Miałem nadzieję, że nie stanę się nagle głównym tematem uczelnianych plotek i jakoś uda się blondynowi znaleźć dla tej całej sytuacji rozwiązanie._  
— Nie wiem za kogo ty się uważasz, ale w tej chwili puść Naruto! — _Usłyszałem i zmarszczyłem brwi._  
— Mówiłem ci, że jestem zajęty. — _Warknięcie Naruto rozjaśniło mi nieco sytuację. Wychwyciłem moment nieuwagi blondyna, który skupiał się raczej na obserwującej nas z góry dziewczynie i zepchnąłem go ze swoich kolan. Nie miałem czasu zastanawiać się, czy nic mu się nie stało, chociaż jego upadek wyglądał na dosyć bolesny. Otwierając drzwi, wyminąłem go szybko i sięgnąłem po swoją torbę, kierując się do wyjścia z toalety. Po drodze przyuważyłem zostawione przez dziewczynę szpilki, które zdjęła po to, byśmy jej nie usłyszeli. Nawet się nie obejrzałem, gdy do moich uszu dotarło kilka niecenzuralnych słów skierowanych w stronę dziewczyny._  
Będąc już prawie przy zakręcie, usłyszałem za sobą trzask drzwi od toalety i zbliżającego się do mnie Naruto. Gdybym mógł, to spojrzałbym na niego swoim chłodnym wzrokiem, ale czułem, że pali mnie twarz. Moja zwyczajowa maska obojętności w tym momencie była niemożliwa do przybrania. Byłem całkowicie wytrącony z równowagi. Najgorsze było to, że gdyby nie dziewczyna, nie wiem do czego doprowadziłaby nas ta chwila zapomnienia. Szkoda tylko, że nie potrafiłem znaleźć sposobu, by teraz odciąć się od tej całej sytuacji. Tak, jak w tamtej chwili, gdy z łatwością zapomniałem o całym świecie. Bolało mnie to, że straciłem kontrolę. Im więcej o tym myślałem, tym bardziej zaczynałem panikować.  
Już chciałem skręcić za róg, kiedy powstrzymał mnie silny uścisk na moim ramieniu. Westchnąłem, starając się nie pokazać po sobie niepewności i zdezorientowania tym, co się stało. Odwróciłem głowę, napotykając niepewne spojrzenie niebieskich oczu.  
— Powiedz mi chociaż, jak masz na imię! 

***

— Sasuke? — Świetnie. Mój sen przerodził się w koszmar, gdy usłyszałem dochodzący zza moich pleców głos. Dlaczego musiał za mną przyjść? Chyba oczywistym było, że to rozmowy z nim chciałem uniknąć. On o tym wiedział i zapewne dlatego tu przyszedł. Zawsze robił mi na złość.  
— Po co przyjechałeś? — Tylko na takie pytanie było mnie stać, chociaż na usta cisnęło się ich o wiele więcej. Starałem się jakoś nad sobą panować, choć w jego towarzystwie nigdy nie było to łatwe. — Śledzisz mnie? — prychnąłem i schowałem dłonie do kieszeni, wciąż pozostając zwrócony do niego plecami.  
Usłyszałem jak zaśmiał się cicho i zrobił kilka kroków w przód. Kamyki pod jego butami zachrzęściły i na chwilę zapanowała cisza. Szumiało mi w uszach i nie wiedziałem czy to wiatr, czy sytuacja zaczyna mnie przytłaczać. Wiedziałem, że stoi o wiele bliżej niż wcześniej, jednak nie na tyle, by móc mnie sięgnąć. Zacisnąłem szczękę, starając się zachować spokój.  
— Nic się nie zmieniłeś — stwierdził i pomimo tego, że na niego nie patrzyłem, byłem pewien, że się uśmiecha. — Nigdy nie pytasz o szczegóły, bo uważasz, że wszystko już wiesz. — Teraz mogłem także usłyszeć w jego głosie nutkę pretensji. — Tak samo było z Iruką.  
Nie wiedziałem do czego dąży, ale nie chciałem tego słuchać. Nie chciałem rozmawiać o niczym, co miało związek z nami. Wystarczyło mi już, że samym sobą wyciągał na wierzch zamknięty rozdział mojego życia.  
— Gdybyś miał być powodem, dla którego tu jestem, przyjechałbym zaraz po twojej ucieczce. — Nie podobało mi się to, jakimi słowami opisał mój wyjazd. — Dobrze jednak wiedzieć, że niezbyt interesują cię twoi pracownicy.  
Ostatnie słowa sprawiły, że zszokowany odwróciłem głowę. Głowa Naruto była zwrócona w przeciwnym kierunku, a jego wzrok spoczywał zapewne na oświetlonej Tokyo Tower. Zanim zdążyłem spytać co ma na myśli, kontynuował.  
— Nic o mnie nie wiesz. — W jego głosie usłyszałem zmęczenie i odbiło się ono także w jego oczach, które zwróciły się w moją stronę. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Kolejny już, co zaczynało mnie martwić. — Łatwiej się zapomina, kiedy wiesz tylko to, jak się do mnie zwracać, prawda, Sasuke?  
Nie potrafiłem utrzymać kontaktu wzrokowego. Jak winowajca odwróciłem się, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Czułem jednak, że moja cisza i brak chęci do rozmowy, tylko zachęci go do dalszego mówienia. Moim milczeniem upewniłem go w tym, że ma rację. Nie trudziłem się nawet, by sprawdzić kim jest. Od razu przypiąłem mu etykietę zwykłego studenta, który ma romans ze swoim wykładowcą i w dodatku zdradza go ze mną. Już sama myśl o tym, że byłem tym trzecim sprawiała, że nie chciałem zagłębiać się w życie Naruto.  
— Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi wprost o romansie, o który mnie podejrzewałeś. Nigdy też o niego nie pytałeś — powiedział, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że z pewnością nie czuję się komfortowo rozmawiając o tym, że pieprzył się z Umino.  
— Jakoś fakt, że jesteś zajęty nigdy ci nie przeszkadzał, dlaczego mnie powinien? — zapytałem kąśliwie, próbując odwrócić kota ogonem i zapomnieć o tym, że ta cała rozmowa dotyczy mojego wyjazdu. A może jednak ucieczki? Powoli zaczynałem w to wierzyć.  
— Może dlatego, że nie byłem? — powiedział to w taki sposób, że zacząłem wątpić we wszystko, co się wtedy wydarzyło. Jakby to jedno pytanie miało sprawić, bym zaczął żałować swoich posunięć. Nie wiedział jednak, że zacząłem już dawno. Tylko nauczyłem się przez ten czas trzymać uczucia pod kluczem. Zaśmiałem się, by stworzyć pozory mojego niedowierzania w jego słowa.  
— Chcesz mi teraz powiedzieć, że między wami nic nie było? Nie bądź żałosny. — Gdzieś tam jednak w moim sercu zaczęła kiełkować nadzieja, oznaczałoby to jednak, że znów pomyliłem się w ocenie. Myliłem się często, kiedy w grę wchodził Naruto. Dlatego zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy podświadomie nie szukałem pretekstu, by usprawiedliwić swoją ucieczkę. Bo Naruto nie zrozumiałby. Tak sobie wmawiałem.  
— Iruka był mi bliski i nadal jest. — Obserwowałem jak siada na jednej z ławek i opiera dłonie za plecami. — Był dla mnie jak ojciec, jak mógłbym sypiać z własnym ojcem? Zastanów się — roześmiał się i spojrzał na mnie. — Źle to zinterpretowałeś, tak samo jak to, że pochodzę z Anglii. — Nie byłem pewien czy mam ochotę na wysłuchiwanie tego, co rzucało na tę całą sprawę całkiem inne światło. Wszelkie usprawiedliwienia straciły fundamenty i teraz moja ucieczka była jeszcze bardziej oczywista. W dalszym ciągu mogłem wybronić się tym, że po prostu nie wiedziałem, ale za niewiedzę też ponosiłem winę.  
— Dlaczego nigdy o nic mnie nie spytałeś? — Naruto zmarszczył brwi i spuścił wzrok. Słowa uwięzły mi w gardle. Nie miałem odpowiedzi. Nie takiej, którą on by zrozumiał.


	4. Chapter 4

_Mój pobyt w Anglii dobiegał końca. Jakimś cudem udało mi się uniknąć spotkania Naruto, chociaż prawdę mówiąc, niespecjalnie starałem się to robić. Nie mieliśmy razem wielu wykładów, właściwie jedynie programowanie, które ja miałem raz w tygodniu. Na szczęście zaraz po zajęciach udawało mi się opuścić salę, zanim chłopak miał okazję mnie zaczepić._  
Z jednej strony poczułem ulgę, gdy myślałem o tym, że jutro wracam do domu. Z drugiej wiedziałem, że coś mi umyka. Jednak będąc uwięzionym przez własne lęki, nie miałem odwagi dowiedzieć się, co takiego mogłoby się wydarzyć. Podświadomie czułem, że blondyn odgrywał w tym pewną rolę. Miałem w głowie pełno sprzecznych myśli i kolejna pojawiła się, gdy przed samym wyjściem z uczelni zaczepił mnie profesor od grafiki komputerowej.  
Wracając do domu w mojej głowie mnożyły się wątpliwości. Miałem w zasięgu ręki szansę, z której nie mogłem tak po prostu zrezygnować, a tym samym skorzystać z niej bez konsultacji z ojcem. Marszcząc brwi zastanawiałem się jednak, czy jest on jedynym, który wpływa na mój wybór. Doszedłem do bardzo niepokojącego wniosku, że jest i druga osoba. I chociaż trudno było mi to przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, był nią Naruto.  
Gdy tylko przekroczyłem próg mojego apartamentu, a właściwie apartamentu mojego ojca, bez zwlekania wykręciłem jego numer i przedstawiłem mu propozycję, którą otrzymałem. Zgodził się bez wahania stwierdzając, że to dla mnie idealna okazja, by spojrzeć na wszystko z perspektywy Europejczyków. Mogę się jednak założyć, że myślał jedynie o tym, jak poszerzyć nasze terytorium. Zapewne nie mówiłem jeszcze, czym tak naprawdę zajmuje się firma mojego ojca. I tak bardzo, jak trywialne mogłoby to się wydawać, wcale takie nie jest. Tworzenie gier komputerowych jest naprawdę skomplikowanym procesem, o którym nie będę się rozpisywał, a który musiałem zrozumieć na wielu płaszczyznach, by móc kiedyś zająć stanowisko mojego ojca.  
Gdy tylko odłożyłem słuchawkę, westchnąłem głęboko i kierując się, by wziąć szybki prysznic, postanowiłem rzucić okiem na to, co udało mi się zanotować na zajęciach. Skoro miałem pozostać tu miesiąc dłużej, musiałem udowodnić, że jestem tego wart. Zdążyłem jedynie zrobić kawę i przeczytać dwie strony, zanim przerwał mi dzwonek do drzwi. 

***

— To, co powiem, już nic nie zmieni — odparłem po chwili milczenia, wpatrując się w jego sylwetkę. Wydawał się w tym momencie zupełnie inną osobą. Opierając się na przedramionach o swoje kolana, miał spuszczoną głowę. Nie widziałem jego twarzy, częściowo zasłaniały mi ją włosy, a po części winę stanowiło oświetlenie. Przyglądając się jednak jego posturze, byłem pewien, że na jego ustach nie dostrzegłbym uśmiechu. Odwróciłem twarz, bo w tej chwili oddałbym wszystko, by przywrócić mu dawny blask i to mnie przeraziło.  
— Pewnie masz rację. — Głębokie westchnienie wyrwało się z jego ust, jakby chciał mi jeszcze dodatkowo uświadomić wagę tego tematu, którą ja ledwo potrafiłem udźwignąć. — Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że może... — Słyszałem jak bierze głęboki wdech i czekałem, aż dokończy zdanie. Jednak nic więcej się z jego ust nie wydobyło.  
— Że co? — zapytałem siląc się na kpinę. — Że mi zależy? — Serce waliło mi niemiłosiernie z obawy przed zranieniem go jeszcze bardziej. Ale nie mogłem teraz odpuścić. I chociaż słowa ledwo przechodziły mi przez gardło, nie mogłem mu pozostawić żadnej pustej strony, którą mógłby zapełnić. Nie mogło być drugiego rozdziału. Nie powinno.  
Widziałem jak sięga dłonią do karku, zawsze to robił, gdy przejrzałem jego zamiary, lub gdy chciał ukryć zakłopotanie. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że po tylu latach wciąż pamiętam ten gest. Patrzyłem na niego, ale teraz jedynie widziałem jak zaciska dłonie na włosach i warcząc z frustracji opiera czoło o rozłożony przed nim zeszyt. Jak staje przede mną z szerokim uśmiechem, drocząc się przez jakiś czas, zanim powie mi o co chodzi. Jak rzuca swoją torbę na sofę obok mnie, a sam ładuje mi się na kolana, przeszkadzając mi w nauce jak najlepiej potrafi. Jak marszczy nos niezadowolony, wrzeszczy podekscytowany i irytuje mnie w każdej wolnej chwili. Jak doprowadza mnie do obłędu jednym spojrzeniem.  
Nie zauważyłem nawet, kiedy podniósł głowę i nie usłyszałem wyraźnie jego słów, ale zrozumiałem ich znaczenie. Spojrzałem w twarz, z której nie potrafiłem w tej chwili wiele wyczytać. Wspomnienia przyćmiły mi umysł na tyle, że zupełnie nie zwróciłem uwagi na to, że nawiązaliśmy kontakt wzrokowy.  
— Dlaczego chcesz do tego wracać? — Otrząsnąwszy się z otępienia, zmarszczyłem w irytacji brwi, kiedy powiedział, że należą mu się wyjaśnienia. Nie przerwałem kontaktu wzrokowego, bo chciałem mu pokazać jak bardzo nie na rękę jest mi ta rozmowa. Jak bardzo chcę o tym zapomnieć.  
— Bo jesteś mi to winien. — Myślałem, że to wykrzyczy i da się ponieść emocjom jak zawsze, ale pozostawał zrównoważony. Jakby stała przede mną zupełnie inna osoba, z którą nie wiedziałem, jak sobie poradzić. To ja zawsze podchodziłem do wszystkiego na spokojnie, teraz wydawało się mi, że miejsca się zamieniły. Emocje we mnie buzowały i czułem, że już długo nie wytrzymam. Nie mogłem dać się ponieść, dać po sobie poznać, że mnie to obchodzi. Czułem się jak nadmuchany balon, który lada moment pęknie.  
— Nic nie jestem ci winien — rzuciłem nieco gwałtowniej niż planowałem. Naruto wziął głęboki oddech i poczułem się, jakbym spoglądał w lustro. Te kilka lat trzymania emocji na smyczy sprawiło, że byłem jak bomba zegarowa. Naruto, z tego co zdążyłem już zauważyć, stał się bardziej wyciszony i poważny. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to nastąpi i w ogóle mi się to nie podobało. Chciałem usłyszeć w jego głosie wściekłość, żal, cokolwiek.  
— Myślisz, że możesz spieprzyć komuś życie nie mówiąc ani słowa? — Jego ton był chłodny i wyważony. Chciałem się odwrócić i odejść, tak po prostu, ale nie potrafiłem przerwać kontaktu wzrokowego. — Dlaczego, Sasuke?  
Nie to, jak się zachowywał, nie ton jego głosu, od którego na całym ciele stawały mi włosy, lecz jego spojrzenie. Te cholernie szczere, niebieskie oczy sprawiły, że nie mogłem już dłużej zaprzeczać. Nie mogłem już dłużej siebie okłamywać. Byłem mu to winien, nawet jeśliby nie zrozumiał. — Bo jestem tchórzem. 

***

— Ty? — _Nie kryjąc zdziwienia po otwarciu drzwi, w których stał blondyn z moich dzisiejszych rozważań, wpatrywałem się w niego intensywnie jakbym oczekiwał, że na skutek tego zniknie. Tak się jednak nie stało, czego niestety mogłem się spodziewać i najchętniej zamknąłbym mu przed nosem drzwi, ale nazwisko Uchiha do czegoś zobowiązywało. Przekląłem w duchu i przywróciłem na twarz swoją zwyczajową maskę, chowając pod nią zaskoczenie i ciekawość, która powoli zaczęła we mnie zbierać._  
— Mi też miło cię widzieć. — _Blondyn uśmiechał się szeroko, zupełnie ignorując mój nieprzychylny wyraz twarzy. A byłem pewien, że spojrzenie Uchihy wszystkich jest w stanie wprowadzić w dyskomfort. Okazało się jednak, że uchował się osobnik odporny na rzucaną przez moje oczy morderczą aurę. Może trochę przesadzam, ale jeszcze nigdy w życiu nikt nie patrzył mi w oczy z taką śmiałością, z jaką robił to niebieskooki. Przyznam, że to było dziwnie orzeźwiające._  
— Skąd znasz mój adres? — _Postanowiłem zapytać, chociaż myśl o tym, że zapewne bez problemu wyłudził go od profesora Umino, wywołała grymas na mojej twarzy. Cholera by go wzięła za sprawianie mi trudności w byciu obojętnym._  
— Może porozmawiamy o tym przy herbacie? — _zaproponował i zrobił krok w przód zatrzymując się jednak, gdy zauważył, że nie mam zamiaru go przepuścić._ — Wiesz, jest dzisiaj wyjątkowo chłodno. — _dodał, jakby to miało cokolwiek zmienić. Cóż, zmieniło. Może i byłem dupkiem, ale nie zamierzałem być powodem jego potencjalnej choroby. Poza tym dzisiaj padało, zresztą jak przez całe dwa tygodnie mojego pobytu tutaj. Pogoda w Anglii była naprawdę beznadziejna i gdyby nie pewne okoliczności, podarowałbym sobie ten wyjazd już po jednym dniu. Chociaż deszcz idealnie pasował do mojej ponurej osobowości. W każdym razie, opuściłem rękę blokującą przejście blondynowi i zamknąłem drzwi, gdy tylko znalazł się w środku._  
Jak na kogoś, kto mieszka w Anglii był wyjątkowo nieprzystosowany do środowiska. Miał na sobie trampki, po których od razu widać było, że są całe przemoczone i kurtkę, która z pewnością nie chroniła przed wiatrem. Nie zauważyłem też u niego parasola, więc zapewne przed deszczem uchronił go kaptur. Przypominał w tym momencie przedszkolaka, który wyszedł się popluskać w kałużach. Tylko, że te z reguły zakładają kalosze, a nie trampki. Gdy je ściągnął i skierował się do salonu, jego stopy zostawiły na parkiecie mokre ślady. Skrzywiłem się momentalnie i ruszyłem w stronę sypialni, z której zabrałem parę skarpetek. Nie miałem zamiaru po nim sprzątać. Po drodze jeszcze zaszedłem do łazienki i sięgnąłem po czysty ręcznik.  
Gdy wróciłem do salonu spodziewałem się, że zastanę blondyna na kanapie, tymczasem chyba zdążył się rozgościć, bo krążył po nim przyglądając się obrazom, zdjęciom i temu wszystkiemu, w co wystroił go ojciec. Rzuciłem ręcznik i skarpetki na sofę i wskazałem na nie dłonią, gdy odwrócił twarz w moją stronę. Z zamiarem przygotowania herbaty ruszyłem do kuchni.  
Naruto siedział wygodnie na sofie, gdy wróciłem z zaparzoną herbatą. Stawiając obie filiżanki na stoliku skrzywiłem się, rejestrując jego mokre skarpetki na podłodze obok ręcznika. Nie lubiłem bałaganu, tym bardziej gdy robił go ktoś inny niż ja, a blondyn zdawał się mieć to we krwi. Całym sobą wyrażał nieporządek i sprzeczność z zasadami. Zauważyłem, jak na jego wargach pojawił się uśmiech, gdy sięgnąłem po rzeczy, by zanieść je do łazienki.   
— Skąd masz mój adres? — _Postanowiłem przejść od razu do rzeczy, by pozbyć się go jak najszybciej, lecz chłopak w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi na pośpiech, który można było usłyszeć w moim głosie. Usiadł tylko po turecku i wziął filiżankę w dłonie. Zmarszczyłem brwi na brak jakichkolwiek manier, wciąż wpatrując się w niego uparcie._  
— Fajna chata — _rzucił tylko, rozglądając się jeszcze dookoła, ale po chwili powrócił spojrzeniem do mojej twarzy._ — Chociaż jakoś mi do ciebie nie pasuje. To mieszkanie twojego ojca? — _zapytał sprawiając, że zaczynałem tracić cierpliwość._  
— Zadałem ci pytanie — _odparłem jednak niewzruszenie, przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Wewnątrz miałem ochotę po prostu wyrzucić go za drzwi._ — Skąd masz mój adres i kto cię tu wpuścił? — _Apartamentowiec był strzeżony, więc nie było mowy o tym, by dostali się tutaj nieproszeni goście. Jednak Naruto się to jakoś udało._  
— Zawsze jesteś taki niecierpliwy? — _burknął i odstawił naczynie na stolik._ — Ta babka na dole niczym nie różni się od innych, wystarczyło mrugnąć — _wzruszył ramionami jakby to, że kobieta prawdopodobnie wyleci z pracy nie miało dla niego żadnego znaczenia, albo po prostu nawet nie pomyślał o konsekwencjach._ — No dobra, trochę nazmyślałem. Powiedziałem, że jeżeli mnie nie wpuści, to nie tylko ty stracisz pracę, ale ona również — _dodał z miną, jakby został złapany na gorącym uczynku._ — No i mrugnąłem w podziękowaniu.  
— Skąd masz mój adres? — _Poziom mojej irytacji wzrastał z każdym wypowiedzianym przez niego słowem._  
— Nie, żeby nazwisko Uchiha było popularne, nawet nie wiesz jak łatwo jest dostać się do bazy danych naszej uczelni. — _Na jego ustach pojawił się przebiegły uśmiech._  
— Włamałeś się? — _Cóż, niedowierzania w moim głosie na pewno nie można było przeoczyć._  
— Od razu włamałem się — _wydął usta, niepocieszony moim określeniem._ — Odwiedziłem tylko. — _Wzruszył ramionami, a ja postanowiłem, że nie będę jednak drążył tego tematu. Jeżeli dopuścił się przestępstwa, wolałbym o tym nie wiedzieć, chociaż w tym momencie było już chyba za późno na mówienie takich rzeczy._  
— Właściwie to czemu zawdzięczam twoją wizytę? — _Sarkazm w moim głosie z pewnością był wyczuwalny i nie zamierzałem się z tym kryć._  
— Oficjalnie, żeby ci to oddać — _powiedział wyciągając z torby zwiniętą reklamówkę i podając mi ją. Gdy zajrzałem do środka okazało się, że znajduje się w niej wyprany dres, który pożyczyłem mu tamtego dnia._  
— A nieoficjalnie? — _zapytałem pochylając się do przodu, by odłożyć siatkę na stolik._  
Nawet nie wiecie jakie było moje zdziwienie, gdy zorientowałem się, że z powrotem opieram się plecami o fotel, posiadając dodatkowy bagaż w postaci blondyna na kolanach.  
Momentalnie powróciłem myślami do naszej krótkiej chwili zapomnienia w uczelnianej toalecie i zrobiło mi się gorąco. Nawet Uchiha w niektórych momentach ma chwile słabości, poza tym do mojego ojca wiele mi brakowało, więc czasami takie niespodziewane sytuacje wywoływały u mnie emocje. Oczywiście takich momentów nie było wiele, ale ten akurat można było do nich zaliczyć. Zwłaszcza, gdy na kolana pcha się całkiem pociągający student.  
Zaskoczenia nie udało mi się ukryć, gdyż prawdę mówiąc nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego. I chociaż Naruto wydawał się całkiem nieprzewidywalną osobą, nie wpadłbym na to, że się na mnie rzuci. Dobra, może przesadziłem, ale w tej chwili naprawdę byłem zdezorientowany. Nie miałem pojęcia, do czego zmierza.  
— Nieoficjalnie przyszedłem się pożegnać — _odparł z podejrzanym uśmiechem błąkającym się na jego ustach, na których zatrzymałem na chwilę spojrzenie. Czułem, że robiło się niebezpiecznie._  
— Pożegnać się? — _Moja brew powędrowała w górę, bo nie czułem się w obowiązku nikogo informować o moim wyjeździe, czy też nie byłem z Naruto na tyle blisko, nie licząc naszego małego incydentu, by się z nim żegnać._  
— Słyszałem, że jutro wyjeżdżasz — _powiedział spokojnie, a ja tylko mogłem się domyślać skąd czerpie swoją wiedzę. Tym razem jednak postać Umino bezzwłocznie stanęła mi przed oczami i momentalnie się skrzywiłem. Zmusiłem się, by oprzeć dłonie na ramionach chłopaka i chciałem go tym przekonać do zejścia ze mnie, ale chyba był bardzo zdeterminowany, bo ani drgnął. Pochylił się do przodu, sprawiając, że moje ręce zgięły się w łokciach._ — Postanowiłem nie marnować okazji.  
 _No dobra, gdybym był bardziej stanowczy, na pewno bym sobie z nim poradził, ale strasznie korciło mnie, by dowiedzieć się do czego dąży. Stwierdziłem, że jeżeli pozwolę mu na odrobinę swobody, dowiem się o tym szybciej i tym samym szybciej się to skończy. Ale coś, co zaczyna się namiętnym pocałunkiem, w przypadku dwóch przepełnionych pożądaniem mężczyzn, skończyć się może tylko w łóżku. Przynajmniej powinno. Niestety, gdy poczułem jego usta na swoich i jego gorący język, który prosił o dostęp do środka, łóżko wydało mi się nagle zbyt dalekie._  
Przez myśl przewinęła mi się sofa, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, by Naruto zamierzał ze mnie zejść, wręcz przeciwnie. Doszedłem nawet do wniosku, że fotel zaczyna mu bardzo odpowiadać i chociaż czułem się trochę ograniczony w ruchach, moje dłonie same powędrowały do jego pośladków.  
Postanowiłem raz w życiu zrobić to, na co miałem ochotę, a w tym momencie miałem wielką ochotę na Naruto, który właśnie górował nade mną, znów odbierając mi dominację, co mnie niezmiernie irytowało. Wsuwając dłonie pod jego pośladki, poczułem jego ciepły oddech na ustach, gdy przerwaliśmy pocałunek i zebrałem w sobie wszystkie siły, by podnieść się z fotela.  
Nie, żeby blondyn był lekki, w dodatku to, że się tego nie spodziewał, sprawiło, że się lekko zachwiałem, ale szybko odzyskałem równowagę. Do sofy były dwa kroki, więc chwilę później niebieskooki wylądował na niej plecami, pociągając mnie za sobą. Nie protestowałem i gdy tylko znalazłem się nad nim, przyssałem się łapczywie do jego szyi sprawiając, że z jego ust wydobyło się aprobujące mruknięcie. Jedno z wielu.  
Mówiąc prawdę, nie myślałem o konsekwencjach ani o tym, że jutro i przez cały miesiąc wciąż tutaj będę. Po prostu wiedziałem, że napięcie, które między nami było musieliśmy rozładować i nie tylko ja się tak czułem. Naruto wiedział, po co tutaj przyszedł i teraz widziałem to w jego oczach wyraźnie. Pożądanie z niego wypływało i tak samo było ze mną.  
Zapominając na tę chwilę o wszystkim, o tym kim jestem i po co tutaj przyjechałem. O tym, że stąd wyjadę i o moich zobowiązaniach wobec ojca, uznałem to za chwilę słabości, która należy się każdemu. Nie spodziewałem się, że ta chwila była tylko początkiem czegoś większego. Czegoś, do czego nigdy bym się nie przyznał. 


	5. Chapter 5

— To prawda, nie miałeś nawet odwagi powiedzieć mi, że wyjeżdżasz. Po prostu uciekłeś.  
Trudno było mi się do tego przyznać, a jeszcze gorzej usłyszeć to z jego ust. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że mój wyjazd zostanie tak właśnie odebrany, a mówienie o własnych uczuciach na pewno nie przychodziło mi łatwo. Tym bardziej o uczuciach, które przez długi czas od siebie odpychałem.  
— Wiem, jak to wszystko wygląda z twojego punktu widzenia, ale wiem też, że nie jesteś w stanie mnie zrozumieć. — Chciałem, by przestał drążyć ten temat i jednocześnie czułem, że muszę zrzucić z siebie ciężar niewypowiedzianych słów. Przyznałem się, ale wciąż było mi ciężko cokolwiek z siebie wydusić. Ten okres był dla mnie tematem tabu.  
— Skąd możesz mieć pewność? — Z każdym jego słowem czułem, jak przeciska się coraz głębiej, jak powoli toruje drogę emocjom, które się we mnie kłębiły.  
— Co ty mógłbyś o tym wiedzieć?! Żyłeś sobie beztrosko bez zobowiązań wobec rodziny, bez reputacji, o którą trzeba się martwić! — Zaczynając powoli tracić nad sobą panowanie, nie powstrzymałem się od nerwowych pretensji, których nie powinienem mieć. Bo to nigdy nie była jego wina. Nie mogłem winić go za swoje tchórzostwo.  
— Skąd mógłbym wiedzieć. — Naruto prychnął pod nosem i wstał, wsuwając dłonie w kieszenie spodni. Widziałem jak zaciska szczękę, a jego chłodne spojrzenie zatrzymuje się na mojej twarzy. — To nie mnie ojciec wysłał do Anglii, by pozbyć się ciężaru w postaci syna-geja. Nie z moją matką się rozwiódł i nie mnie kazał zmienić nazwisko, by zatrzeć wszelkie ślady mojego istnienia. — Jego głos nie zadrżał ani razu, ale gdy wypowiadał te słowa nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku. Czułem, że ciężaru tych słów nie jestem już w stanie udźwignąć. — To nie ja musiałem żyć ze świadomością, że dla mojego ojca ważniejsza od własnego dziecka była cholerna reputacja! Ale przecież ty wiesz lepiej! — Ton jego głosu stawał się coraz ostrzejszy i byłem pewien, że straci nad sobą panowanie, jednak ostatnie słowa zaakcentował po prostu uśmiechem. Tak delikatnym i zupełnie nie pasującym do sytuacji, że wydawałoby się, jakby nie dotyczyło to wcześniejszej części jego wypowiedzi. — Jak mógłbym cię zrozumieć?  
— O czym ty mówisz? — Zupełnie wytrącił mnie tym z równowagi. Musiałem wyglądać naprawdę głupio, bo z jego ust wyrwał się krótki śmiech. Po chwili jednak zrozumiałem, że śmieje się z siebie.  
— Wiedziałem, kim jesteś. — Wciąż spoglądał na mnie, a jego słowa znów zwieńczył krótki śmiech. — Pomimo tego pozwoliłem sobie na zbliżenie się do ciebie, bo słowem nie wspomniałeś o swoich wątpliwościach, o tym, że nie możesz, że nie powinieneś! Pozwoliłeś mi na to wszystko, ani przez chwilę nie myśląc o mnie! — Dawny Naruto podszedłby do mnie i wykrzyczał mi to prosto w twarz, najprawdopodobniej przyprawiając mnie o siniaka. Ale to nie był dawny Naruto, ton jego głosu powędrował lekko w górę, ale nie można było tego nazwać krzykiem. Odległość między nami nie uległa zmianie. Coś go blokowało, byłem tego pewien, tak jak i tego, że to z mojej winy. Ledwo udało mi się zdobyć na odpowiedź.  
— To nie tak — powiedziałem słabo i nazbyt nerwowo jak na mnie. Cały czas o nim myślałem, dlatego nic mu nie mówiłem. Nie chciałem niszczyć życia, które już sobie ułożył z Iruką. Tak to wtedy widziałem. — Myślałem o tobie bez przerwy, zapomniałem właśnie o tym, że nie powinienem! Chciałem przez chwilę poczuć się wolny, być człowiekiem, a nie cholernym robotem...  
— Zapomniałeś chyba o tym, że ta chwila się skończy i że ja też jestem człowiekiem! — _Nie zapomniałem!_ Chciałem krzyknąć, ale Naruto nie skończył mówić. — Obiecałem sobie, że nie dopuszczę do tego, by ktoś potraktował mnie tak, jak mój ojciec, dlatego wtedy pozwoliłem ci odejść.  
— Chciałem, żebyś był szczęśliwy! — wybuchnąłem, ignorując jego wcześniejsze słowa. — Ja nie mogłem ci tego zapewnić! — Bolało. Nie byłem taki, jak jego ojciec, nie zostawiłem go dla własnego szczęścia, zrobiłem to dla niego i teraz wiedziałem, że w świetle moich wcześniejszych wymówek, moje prawdziwe intencje wypadały słabo.  
— Dlatego wspaniałomyślnie postanowiłeś powrócić do swojej narzeczonej i wieść marny żywot u jej boku, jako prezes dobrze prosperującej firmy — prychnął pogardliwie i odwrócił wzrok. Jednak tylko na moment, chwilę później spojrzał na mnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. — Wybrałeś najprostsze rozwiązanie zacierając ślady po swojej małej przygodzie w Anglii, która mogłaby być zabójcza dla twojej reputacji.  
Jego osąd sprawił, że poczułem się strasznie. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to wszystko było aż tak skomplikowane. Myślałem, że po moim wyjeździe ustatkuje się z Iruką, albo kimś innym, że o mnie zapomni, że ja zapomnę o nim. Żyłem w przeświadczeniu, że Naruto prowadzi szczęśliwe życie w Anglii, a ja męczę się na każdym kroku, próbując zaprzeczać samemu sobie, by tym samym zamaskować swoje uczucia. A tymczasem nigdy nie pomyślałem, że on może czuć coś do mnie. Po prostu sam wyciągnąłem wnioski.  
— Kiedy zwierzę, które przez całe życie trzymane jest w klatce, wypuszcza się nagle na wolność, to nie potrafi ono sobie tam poradzić. — Słowa ledwo przeszły mi przez gardło, jednak mówiłem dalej, nie chciałem po raz kolejny wyrzekać się swoich uczuć. — W moim życiu, ty właśnie byłeś taką wolnością. Byłeś wszystkim, czego potrzebowałem i wszystkim, po co bałem się sięgnąć. — Gdybym miał normalne życie, jestem pewien, że nie wytrzymałbym presji i się rozkleił. Ale nie miałem zwykłego życia i chociaż słowa dławiły mnie boleśnie, nie byłem kimś, kto był w stanie zareagować tak, jak powinien zareagować człowiek. — Wyjechałem, bo bałem się, że zobaczę jak cierpisz. Nie przeze mnie, ale przez to kim jestem i przez to, czego się po mnie oczekuje. — Fakt, że moje życie było zaplanowane praktycznie od początku do końca, nie pozostawiał wolnego miejsca na to wszystko. Ale Naruto zdołał wypełnić każdą pustą przestrzeń mojego życia. — Gdybym mógł, zostałbym z tobą w Anglii na zawsze. 

***

— Znowu szedłeś piechotą — _westchnąłem zirytowany, gdy coś mokrego przykleiło mi się do pleców. Chwilę później poczułem zimne dłonie wkradające się pod moją koszulkę i wzdrygając się lekko, odsunąłem od siebie natręta. Naruto wyglądał tak, jak zwykle. Wilgotne włosy, przemoczone trampki i brak parasola._  
— Nic na to nie poradzę. Nie stać mnie teraz na rower — _wzruszył ramionami i z szerokim uśmiechem ruszył do łazienki, jak zwykle._  
— A co ze środkami komunikacji miejskiej? — _spytałem pomimo tego, że odpowiedź była zawsze taka sama._  
— Nie lubię z nich korzystać, przecież wiesz. — _I wiedziałem, ale myśl o tym, że któregoś dnia może dostać zapalenia płuc kazała mi pytać o to za każdym razem. Poza tym, nie lubiłem jak robił bałagan. Wystarczyło mu na to pięć minut i gdzie nie spojrzałem, tam porozrzucane były jego rzeczy. Sam nie wiem skąd było ich aż tyle, ale jak zwykle nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed sprzątnięciem każdej z nich._  
Naruto był nieprzewidywalny, energiczny i bardzo irytujący. Intrygowało mnie to, bo był inny niż ja. Nie poprzestaliśmy na jego pierwszej wizycie. Po kilku kolejnych niezapowiedzianych i tym, że nie potrafiłem zdobyć się na wyrzucenie go, stały się one codziennością. Denerwował mnie strasznie i patrzył na wszystko z zupełnie innej perspektywy, ale miał w sobie coś, co nie pozwoliło mi go odepchnąć. Wpuszczałem go za każdym razem i doszło nawet do tego, że przestałem zamykać drzwi. Byłem pewien, że przyjdzie. Zawsze to robił.  
Nigdy nie pytałem go o jego życie prywatne. Dowiedziałem się jednak o tym, że blondyn na pewno nie posiada rodzeństwa, ale nie wspomniał słowem o swoich rodzicach, a ja nie drążyłem. Tym samym omijałem szerokim łukiem temat profesora Umino. To ja tu byłem zapasowym kołem i nie chciałem nawet myśleć o tym, jak mógłby czuć się Iruka, gdyby się dowiedział. Wywnioskowałem jednak, że na pewno razem nie mieszkają, bo Naruto często spędzał u mnie noce, a to zdecydowanie wzbudziłoby podejrzliwość u mojego wykładowcy. Chociaż kto wie? Może byli w otwartym związku. Nie mogłem być tego pewien i nie byłem. Wolałem jednak mieć w głowie zarys naszej relacji, który będzie działał na moją korzyść i nie będzie wpędzał mnie poczucie winy.  
To wszystko przestało mi się podobać, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że zacząłem na niego czekać. Codziennie. Wiedząc, że pojawi się prędzej czy później. Martwiłem się, gdy wpadał dopiero późnym wieczorem, ale gdzieś tam pojawiała się zawsze myśl wywołująca u mnie zazdrość.  
Myśl, że w tym momencie może być z Iruką i nie przyjdzie. Zaczynałem się angażować i mieć obawy. Zaczynałem się zakochiwać, a jak już wiadomo, nie mogłem sobie na to pozwolić.  
Ciążyło mi to. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę rozczarować ojca i moja przyszłość już jest zaplanowana. Nie mogłem jej zmienić, nie chciałem wciągać w nią Naruto. Przed nim przyszłość malowała się zupełnie inaczej i chociaż zazdrość paliła mnie od środka, wiedziałem, że z Iruką będzie szczęśliwy. Kim byłem, by mu to szczęście odbierać?  
Obserwowałem, jak siada koło mnie bez skarpetek i z ręcznikiem na głowie, jak zawsze. Wciąż jeszcze nie byłem do końca pewien, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment, by powiedzieć mu, że jutro wyjeżdżam i czy w ogóle nadejdzie. Właściwie to, gdy poczułem jego usta na swojej szyi, chciałem tu z nim po prostu zostać.  
— Sasuke! Mam coś dla ciebie, zupełnie zapomniałem. — _Słysząc podekscytowany głos blondyna, podążyłem za nim wzrokiem, by zobaczyć jak sięga po torbę i zaczyna czegoś w niej szukać. Gdy małe pudełeczko znalazło się niespodziewanie na moich kolanach, zamrugałem zdziwiony._  
— Co to? — _Nieprzekonany zupełnie, obejrzałem je z każdej strony czekając na odpowiedź._  
— Prezent — _zerknąłem jeszcze na nie krytycznie i potrząsnąłem nim przy swoim uchu._  
— Z jakiej to okazji? — _Prawdę mówiąc, bałem się zajrzeć do środka. Kształt i wielkość pudełka nasuwały mi na myśl pewien przedmiot, ale może były to spinki do mankietów?_  
— Po prostu mi się spodobał — _wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się szeroko, ponaglając mnie ruchem dłoni. Z westchnieniem pociągnąłem za wstążkę i otworzyłem wieczko. Przełknąłem niezauważalnie ślinę, czując jak coś mocno ściska mnie w klatce piersiowej. W środku była srebrna obrączka i nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, jak mam to odebrać._  
— Oświadczasz mi się? — _prychnąłem, próbując ukryć zażenowanie. Wyjąłem przedmiot z pudełeczka i przyjrzałem się mu uważnie. Wyglądała całkiem zwyczajnie i już chciałem ją odłożyć, gdy mój palec natrafił na grawer na wewnętrznej stronie. Przysunąłem ją bliżej, by móc odczytać napis._ Wasurenaide. _Nie zapomnij._  
— Chciałbyś — _prychnął i popchnął mnie lekko w bok, przez co prawie upuściłbym obrączkę._ — Po prostu chcę, żebyś pamiętał. — _A żeby jeszcze bardziej podkreślić co ma na myśli, ugryzł mnie lekko w ucho. Wyrwał mi z rąk obrączkę i dosłownie wcisnął mi ją na palec. Zamrugałem zdziwiony, ale zaraz dałem pociągnąć się w stronę sypialni._  
— To cię kręci? — _zapytałem po drodze, próbując zachować powagę, gdy do moich uszu dotarł śmiech Naruto, który zerknął tylko przez ramię i puścił mi oczko. Wiedziałem, że jutro już nie usłyszę jego śmiechu. Że to ostatni raz.  
Przez całą noc nie zmrużyłem oka i teraz zmęczenie dawało o sobie znać. I chociaż pragnąłem zasnąć, bo lot miał być długi, to gdy tylko zamykałem oczy, stawał mi przed nimi obraz Naruto i pozostawionej przeze mnie na stoliku nocnym, obrączki._

***

— Po twoim wyjeździe doszedłem jednak do wniosku, że nie powinienem drugi raz przechodzić przez to samo. W końcu byłeś już dorosły i sam mogłeś decydować o swoim życiu, więc nie powinienem brać za nie odpowiedzialności — odparł spokojnie, jakby wcześniej wyrzucił już z siebie cały żal. A może moje słowa sprawiły, że napięcie między nami lekko opadło. — Wcale nie miałem zamiaru tu za tobą przyjeżdżać, nie mogłem tak po prostu porzucić studiów z powodu głupiego romansu. — Naruto prychnął i pokręcił głową, jakby chciał tym wyrazić jak nieodpowiedzialną byłaby ta decyzja. — Ale ten głupi romans stał się podstawą do podjęcia pewnych kroków. Zdecydowałem się wrócić do Japonii i pokazać mojemu ojcu, że świetnie sobie bez niego radzę — powiedział to z taką determinacją, której ja potrzebowałem, by w końcu zacząć żyć po swojemu. — Te kilka lat upłynęło mi na nauce i pracy dla kilku całkiem dobrych firm, ale nie spodziewałem się, że pod koniec studiów zainteresuje się mną akurat twoja. — Naruto świetnie sobie radził na studiach, ale mój ojciec zatrudniał tylko najlepszych, poza tym nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, czym mógłby się zajmować. Wiedziałem jednak, że był świetnym hakerem, ale tymi umiejętnościami raczej nie powinien się chwalić przed moim ojcem. — Dostałem propozycję, by zaprojektować system zabezpieczeń dla waszej bazy danych, co prawda potrwa to jakiś czas, ale przecież mi się nigdzie nie spieszy. — Podszedł do mnie powoli i zatrzymał się kilka centymetrów przede mną. Wpatrywałem się w niego intensywnie, a zapach jego wody kolońskiej przyjemnie drażnił moje nozdrza.  
— Dlatego tym razem masz więcej czasu na podjęcie decyzji, bo teraz już nie ma nieporozumień — wyszeptał powoli, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. — Jestem tuż obok. — Z lekkim uśmiechem, wcisnął mi w rękę srebrną obrączkę. — Nie zapomnij.  
Przez chwilę stałem w bezruchu obserwując, jak znika za drzwiami prowadzącymi do wyjścia z dachu. W głowie huczały mi jego słowa, które przez moment starałem się pozbierać i ułożyć w sensowną całość, ale taka ilość informacji kompletnie mnie zdezorientowała. Gdy ocknąłem się z otępienia, zerknąłem w dół na srebrną obrączkę, którą pozostawił w mojej dłoni. I wtedy coś kliknęło w mojej głowie. Nagle wszystkie wypowiedziane wcześniej pretensje zostały zepchnięte na bok.  
Naruto jest tutaj, jest w Tokio. Będzie tu mieszkał, będzie ze mną pracował... i będzie czekał. Będzie czekał, aż uporządkuję swoje sprawy. Dał mi wybór, który ja mu odebrałem. Dał mi szansę, z której nie mogłem zrezygnować, bo wiedziałem, że nie zapomnę. Bo wiedziałem, że nie chcę zapomnieć. Nie tym razem.


End file.
